X-Hunters
}} The X-Hunters, known as in Japan, is a group of three Mavericks and the main antagonists in Mega Man X2 formed to counter the Maverick Hunters. They recovered Zero's parts to revive him as a Maverick. After defeating two of the eight Maverick bosses, they will contact Hunter Base, each challenging Mega Man X to duel. They will then randomly appear in hidden rooms in one of the six remaining stages; if defeated, X will recover one of Zero's parts. They also appear as individual bosses in the final stages. Members *Violen *Serges *Agile *X-Kai (Model figure exclusive) Room locations *'Wire Sponge:' Small path under the first elevator. *'Morph Moth:' Small path near the ladder after the first sub-boss, requires Air Dash from the Leg Parts or a charged Speed Burner. *'Flame Stag:' Make the second Beetron break the highest breakable wall. *'Magna Centipede:' In the room with falling blocks, run to the door at the bottom right before it's blocked. *'Overdrive Ostrich:' Use Spin Wheel on the first wall. *'Bubble Crab:' Above the area the Sea Canthller stops, must get there first or destroy Sea Canthller beforehand. *'Wheel Gator:' Use the last elevator until the end to find a door. *'Crystal Snail:' Use the Ride Armor to fly up and break the crystal walls to the left of the spike pits. Gallery EarlyXHunterConcept.jpg|Early designs that served as the basis for the X-Hunters and Sigma.Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.93. Retrieved on April 8, 2011. RockmanX2CounterHunters.jpg|The X-Hunters in the Rockman X2 manga. XHuntersBackConcept.jpg|Back view of the X-Hunters. X-hunters.png|X-Hunters in the FMV opening of Mega Man X3. X5SX2.jpg|The X-Hunters in their cameo appearance in Mega Man X5. X-Kai.png|X-Kai is a character designed by Keisuke Mizuno, his figure was made by TruForce Collectibles for the New York Comic Con 2015 and the character was introduced as the Leader of the X-Hunters. Production Notes Developer Comments "When figuring out the limits of the CX4, a female X-Hunter was removed from what were called the 'Four Guardians' at the time. Violen also lost his second form. We just didn't have the resources to make that all happen." -''Yoshihisa Tsuda'' Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.23. Retrieved on April 8, 2011. Other Media Archie Comics The X-Hunters reappeared as a group in the Worlds Unite crossover event, having been three of many Mavericks recreated by Sigma-1. After attacking the Sky Patrol, they and most of their comrades departed for other worlds. They briefly invaded the world of Monster Hunter, but were brought down by the inhabitants, X, and Sticks the Badger. Based on dialogue from X and the X-Hunters, their previous encounter had been enough of a challenge that X was horrified that Sigma brought them back, and that apparently, Zero had been involved somehow in stopping them. Trivia *All three X-Hunters make brief cameo appearances during the opening cutscenes of Mega Man X3 (Sega Saturn, PlayStation, and PC versions) and Mega Man X5. *The theme for Gate's Laboratory in Mega Man X6 is a remix of the third X-Hunter stage theme. *Keisuke Mizuno, an Illustrator from Capcom, made a design for a fourth member of the X-Hunters which was later made by TruForce Collectibles for NYCC 2015 as an exclusive figure. The concept being his creation was that the X-Hunters were originally four members, but the fourth character was cut from the game due to ROM capacity. Mizumo stated that X-Kai was created because he was "amazed that Capcom didn't make a villain that looked exactly like Mega Man X." References Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mavericks Category:Reploids